Sailor Shenanigans: 2019 Event Calendar
Events in Sailor Shenanigans for 2019 January * 4-11 January: Galaxia, Esmeraude, Petz, Calaveras, Haruka and Shinji go for a trip across Vietnam through five locations: Ho Chi Minh; Da Lat; Hue; Da Nang; Ha Long Bay and Hanoi. * 6 January: Hotaru Tomoe's 14th birthday party is celebrated at Tomoe Residences. * 7 January: Hotaru and Naru celebrate a joint birthday celebration with Rei who celebrates her graduation from Tenou Foundation. * 11 January: Minako Aino begins issuing recruitment notices for Tenou Foundation. * 12 January: Esmeraude gets baptized in Saint Petersburg after converting to Christianity. * 14 January: Minako graduates from Tenou Foundation and joins Hino Maiko Assurance. * 23 January: Sailor Moon Run 2019 * 25 January: Galaxia and Ilya join an aggressive feminist rally in Chicago. * 27 January: Haruka Tenou's 19th birthday celebration is celebrated at her apartment. * 28 January-31 January: Usagi, Rei and Koan visit Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. * 29 January-2 February: Ami, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru go vacationing in the Maldives. February * 1 February: Berthier celebrates her 26th birthday. * 5 February: First day of Chinese New Year. * 6 February: Sailor Starlights' first Peking Opera performance. * 8 February: Yaten Kou celebrates her 20th birthday while winning Most Epic Photobook with the Galaxia's Secret 2018 Complete Collection Album, in which she is the main photographer. * 11 February: Tenou Foundation and Hino Maiko Assurance's Chinese New Year Lunch Banquet * 13 February: Bai Tian Gong (Hokkien New Year) * 14 February: Valentine's Day * 19 February: Chap Goh Mei * 19-21 February: Urban Mecha 2019 (Creative Otaku Festival and Collectors Market) * 23 February: Juban Municipal High School Annual Student Carnival 2019 * 28 February-31 August: Extinct Species Animatronic Exhibition. Opening features a performance by the SOL Lion and Dragon Dance Group. March * 3 March: Souichi Tomoe brings Berthier and Koan on a roadtrip around Berlin, Germany. * 6 March: Michiru Kaioh celebrates her 19th birthday at Kaioh Residences. Pool party arranged by Ami. * 6-8 March: Ayakashi Sisters and Galaxia go vacationing in Phuket, Thailand. * 10 March: Michiru's birthday celebration at Majestic Hotel Juban. * 10-18 March: Galaxia, Esmeraude, Ilya and Calaveras go vacationing in Cabo San Lucas and Isla de Mara, Mexico. * 15-18 March: Ami, Hotaru and Michiru visit Hanoi, Da Nang and Hoi An, Vietnam. * 19 March: Sailor Moon Anniversary Dinner and Dance 2019 was held at Majestic Hotel Juban. * 20-25 March: Petz, Berthier and Seiya Kou visit New York City. * 25-29 March: Ami, Setsuna, Berthier, Galaxia and Ilya visit Iceland. * 30 March: Ami launches a EJU Master Class at Juban Municipal High School. April * 2-3 April: Ami and the Sailor Quartet go for a vacation getaway, where the Quartet try out the Bean Boozled challenge. * 4 April: Starlights World Tour concert begins in Beijing, China. Calaveras and Esmeraude visit Beijing. * 9 April: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Tokyo. Sailor Moon Got Talent 2019 audition begins. * 10 April: Koan Ayakashi celebrates her 24th birthday party. * 10 April: Hino-Luna Run 2019 * 12 April: Galaxia's Secret Swim launch event is held in Osaka. * 13 April: Starlights World Tour concert is held in KK. All Solar System Senshi, Galaxia and KK Undead characters attend the concert. * 14 April: Maiko Congress 2019. Rei Hino wins Maiko of the Year. * 14 April: Nekonneru and the Daimons begin betting on football results, beginning with the Liverpool vs. Chelsea match. * 17 April: Rei Hino celebrates her 18th birthday at Hikawa Shrine. * 17 April: The Sailor Quartet, Berthier and Calaveras take on the Ghost Pepper Noodle Challenge. * 18 April: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Hong Kong. Esmeraude, Usagi and Hotaru visit Hong Kong. * 21 April: Easter Day * 21 April: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Seoul, South Korea. The Ayakashi Sisters and Ami visit Seoul. * 24 April: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Osaka. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru are guest performers at their concert. * 24 April: Godzilla: King of the Monsters Figure Launch Ceremony * 24-28 April: Ayakashi Sisters join Splat Fest (Songkran) in Bangkok, Thailand. * 26 April: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Singapore. Haruka guest performs at the concert. Ami, Usagi and Chibiusa attend the concert. * 27 April: Ami undergoes emergency eye surgery alongside Kaori Kuromine at Juban Hospital. As a young ophthalmology student, Hotaru discovers that Ami's eye condition is better than that of Kaori's, who had to endure a whole week of sight loss due to the medicine's side effects. Ami is able to recover quickly for her next trip. [Sailor Scrubs] * 28 April: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Bangkok, Thailand, in conjunction with the earlier Splat Fest. All Solar System Senshi, Ayakashi Sisters, Galaxia and Esmeraude attend the concert. * 29 April-2 May: The entourage visits Phuket as a vacation stop. May * 3 May: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Jakarta, Indonesia. * 4-5 May: The Starlights, the Solar System Senshi and Galaxia go island hopping in Indonesia. * 6 May: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Phnom Penh, Cambodia. Usagi, Chibiusa, Ami, Rei, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna visit Phnom Penh. * 7 May: The entourage visits Siem Reap and Angkor Wat. * 8 May: Esmeraude, Galaxia and Berthier visit Boracay, Philippines. * 9 May: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. * 10 May: Setsuna has a painted portrait of herself drawn for the Galaxia's Secret Swim Annual 2019. * 12 May: Mother's Day * 13 May: Esmeraude and Galaxia celebrate their joint birthday party. Pool party arranged by Ami. * 13 May: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Hanoi, Vietnam. * 15-16 May: Ami, Hotaru and Esmeraude visit Manila, Philippines. * 16 May: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Manila, Philippines. * 16 May: Teachers' Day * 18 May: Calaveras celebrates her 30th birthday. * 17 May: Ami, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Kaori visit Boracay, Philippines. * 21 May: Starlights World Tour concert concludes its Asian leg in Taipei, Taiwan. Calaveras, Ami, Rei, Haruka, Esmeraude and Setsuna visit Taipei. * 24 May: Starlights World Tour concert begins its European leg in Vladivostok, Russia. Galaxia, Berthier, Minako, Hotaru, Ami and Setsuna visit Vladivostok and join the Morozhenki (Ice Creamers). * 26-27 May: The Starlights take the Trans-Siberian Express to Yekaterinburg. * 29 May: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Yekaterinburg, Russia. Ilya attends the concert. * 30 May: Taiki Kou celebrates her 20th birthday in Yekaterinburg with a road trip with Ilya and the other Starlights. * 30 May: Rei, Haruka and Setsuna are interviewed by Galaxy TV. * 31 May: Godzilla: King of the Monsters screening. June * 1 June: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Kazan, Russia. Galaxia visits Kazan for a photo shooting with Yaten Kou. * 1-3 June: Usagi, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Chibiusa and Ami visit Seoul, South Korea. * 4 June: Usagi, Chibiusa, Minako, Rei and Hotaru visit Universal Studios Japan. * 6 June: Haruka's new music video for Through the Sea Breeze is released. * 6 June: Galaxia's Secret Anniversary Celebration 2019 is held at Crowne Plaza in Ufa, Russia. * 7 June: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Nizhny Novgorod, Russia. Ami, Hotaru, Petz and Berthier visit Nizhny Novgorod. * 9-11 June: Berthier, Setsuna, Ami, Hotaru and Galaxia visit Casablanca and Marrakech, Morocco. * 11 June: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Kaliningrad, Russia. * 11-13 June: Galaxia, Berthier, Hotaru, Minako, Ami and Haruka visit Dubrovnik, Croatia. * 14 June: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Amsterdam, Netherlands. * 16 June: Fathers' Day * 16 June: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Rome, Italy. Makoto, Ami and Hotaru attend the concert. * 17 June: The Starlights, Makoto, Ami and Hotaru go for a vacation stop to Sicily, Italy. * 17-18 June: Berthier and Galaxia visit Anna and Elsa in Arendal, Norway. * 19 June: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Bilbao, Spain. * 19 June: Ami gets a dossier for her upcoming role in a future Flame Sniper film. * 19 June: Galaxia, Berthier, Anna and Elsa visit Trondheim, Norway. They are joined by Usagi, Chibiusa, Setsuna and Rei. * 20 June: The Starlights, Hotaru, Michiru and Ami visit Barcelona, Spain. * 20 June: The Norway trip is joined in Bergen by Petz, Calaveras and Koan. * 21 June: The Norway trip celebrates Anna's birthday at Elsa's winter mansion in Arendal. * 23 June: Starlights World Tour concert is held at the KB Comic Fiesta 2019 in Berlin, Germany. Usagi, Calaveras and several crossover characters attend the concert, including Reiko Mikami. * 24 June: Daimons join a vacation trip to Hanoi, Vietnam. * 25 June: Anna's birthday trip ends in Trondheim, Norway. * 26 June: Hotaru, Setsuna, Makoto, Ami and Michiru visit Ibiza, Spain for a vacation stop. * 28 June: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Munich, Germany. The Ayakashi Sisters visit Munich, Germany and are joined by Reiko Mikami. * 30 June: Usagi Tsukino's 18th birthday party is celebrated with a Phantom of the Opera remake featuring herself, Mamoru and the Solar System Senshi in starring roles. July * 3 July: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Bucharest, Romania. Setsuna, Ami, Berthier and Souichi Tomoe visit Bucharest. * 4 July: American Independence Day. * 5-12 July: Hotaru's Kimono Adventure. * 7 July: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Prague, Czech Republic. Michiru, Minako, Ami and Setsuna visit Prague. * 8-9 July: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Paris, France. Ami, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Galaxia, Minako, Petz and Berthier visit Paris. * 10 July: Rei Hino launches Proud Miko Adventures 2020. * 10-12 July: Makoto, Haruka, Esmeraude, Koan and Mikami visit Sarajevo, Bosnia. * 11 July: Rei visits Shanghai for a special screening of Godzilla: King of the Monsters. * 12 July: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Rostov-on-Don, Russia. * 15-18 July: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Ami, Minako, Galaxia, Anna and Elsa visit Kvariati, Georgia. * 19 July: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Moscow, Russia. Minako performs Route Venus as a guest performer in her first international live performance. * 19 July: Rei Hino holds a launching ceremony for Proud Miko Adventures 2020 at Ukraina Hotel in Moscow, Russia. * 21 July: 50th anniversary of Apollo 11's landing on the Moon * 21 July: Usagi, Chibiusa, Calaveras and Naru visit the Cosmonautics Museum in Moscow. * 24 July: Starlights World Tour concert is held at the Musical Vibes Festival in Volgograd, Russia. Galaxia, Petz, Rei, Minako, Esmeraude, Calaveras, Ami, Hotaru, Setsuna, Diamond and Sapphire visit the Musical Vibes Festival in Volgograd. * 28 July: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Sochi, Russia. Galaxia, Ilya, Esmeraude, Rei, Ami, Minako, Berthier, Calaveras, Setsuna, Kaori and Reiko Aya visit Sochi. * 29-31 July: The Sailor Quartet visits Berlin, Germany. * 30 July: Seiya Kou celebrates her 20th birthday in Baku, Azerbaijan, with the other Starlights, Haruka and Rei. August * 1 August: Swiss National Day. Souichi Tomoe, the Sailor Quartet, Koan and Berthier visit Zermatt, Switzerland. * 1 August: Ami, Hotaru, Rei, Minako, Haruka, Kaori and Setsuna visit Santorini, Greece. * 2 August: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Baku, Azerbaijan. * 3 August: Mamoru Chiba celebrates his 22nd birthday in Baku, Azerbaijan, with Usagi, Chibiusa, Minako, Makoto, Haruka and Setsuna. * 4 August: Minako, Kaori and Hotaru visit Mykonos, Greece. * 7 August: Starlights World Tour concert is held at the Sziget Festival in Budapest, Hungary. Petz, Setsuna, Berthier, Ami, Haruka, Hotaru and Mikami attend the concert. * 10 August: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Copenhagen, Denmark. Haruka, Rei, Hotaru, Minako and Reiko Aya attend the concert. * 12-13 August: The Starlights, the Ayakashi Sisters, Galaxia, Esmeraude, Ilya, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Usagi, Ami and Rei visit Iceland for a vacation stop. * 15 August: Akane Karasuma celebrates her birthday with a vacation trip to the Maldives with Berthier and Galaxia. * 16 August: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Dublin, Ireland. Michiru, Hotaru, Minako, Ami and Setsuna attend the concert. * 17 August: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Glasgow, Scotland. Reiko Aya, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Minako, Ami and Setsuna attend the concert. * 18 August: Daimon Water War * 23 August: Starlights World Tour concert is held at AniCross Fest UK 2019 in London, UK. The concert is attended by Usagi, Setsuna, Galaxia and several crossover characters. * 25 August: Sailor Mars Run 2019 * 25 August: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Saransk, Russia. Setsuna and Berthier visit Saransk. * 27 August: Starlights World Tour concert is held in Samara, Russia. * 28-30 August: Esmeraude's Sugar Land music video shooting. * 30 August: Starlights World Tour concludes in Saint Petersburg, Russia. The Ayakashi Sisters visit Saint Petersburg. * 31 August: Malaysian Independence Day. September * 1 September: Splatoon Run 2019 * 7 September: Comic Superhero Run 2019 * 9-12 September: Ayakashi Sisters and Starlights visit Doha, Qatar. * 10 September: Ami Mizuno celebrates her 18th birthday with a pool party at her apartment. * 13 September: Mooncake Festival * 14 September: Sailor Starlights' Galaxia's Secret photo shoot * 14-16 September: Juban Art Film Fest 2019 * 20 September: GoGreen Riot * 22 September: Ayakashi Urban Dance's first performance at OtakutoberFest 2019 in Berlin, Germany. * 25 September: Reiko Aya celebrates her (forever 17th) birthday at a pool party. * 25 September-2 October: Starlights visit Vaduz, Liechtenstein. October * 3 October: German Unity Day. Starlights visit Ayakashi Sisters in Berlin. * 4 October: Dawn of the Space Age: 62nd Anniversary * 9 October: Setsuna wins Luna-P Award. * 16 October: The Starlights join Sailor Scrubs as medics. * 17 October: Mistress 9: A Sailor Moon Story Announcement Fest * 18 October: Juban Municipal High School Graduation Ceremony * 19 October: Ayakashi Sisters visit Barcelona, Spain. * 19 October: Ami, Minako and Galaxia visit Munich, Germany. * 22 October: Minako Aino celebrates her 18th birthday at the Sailor Moon Got Talent 2019 finals. * 24 October: Michiru and Berthier visit London, UK. * 27-28 October 2019: Festival of Lights Trip to Kolkata, India: India Comic Con 2019 and Deepavali Celebration * 29 October 2019: Setsuna Meiou celebrates her 23rd birthday. * 30 October 2019: Halloween Movie Night * 31 October 2019: Halloween Day November * 4 November: Ami's First Love * 5-8 November: Ami visits Bavaria, Germany. * 8 November: Ayakashi Urban Dance and Galactica Dance Group perform at Tanzenfest in Bavaria, Germany * 10-12 November: Ami, Minako, Hotaru, Petz, Calaveras, Galaxia, Kaori and Mikami visit Novi Sad, Serbia. * 13-15 November: Sailor Cruise 2019 * 17 November: Petz Ayakashi celebrates her 32nd birthday at Three Lights Avenue. * 20 November: Inkling Music Run 2019 in Singapore, followed by the Squid Sisters and Off The Hook's joint concert in Marina Bay Sands * 21 November: Frozen 2 private screening * 27 November-3 December: Galaxia, the Ayakashi Sisters and Ilya visit Rome, Italy and the Vatican City. * 28 November: Thanksgiving Day * 29 November-1 December: Honkai Fest 2019 December * 5 December: Joint quad birthday party for Makoto Kino (18 years), Asuka Langley (21 years), Kiana Kaslana (18 years) and Misato Katsuragi (33 years) is held at YardByrds SkyBar. * 5 December: SOL Award: Galaxia wins Chief Meme Officer. * 6 December: Juban Planetarium Holiday Party * 7 December: Quad birthday celebrations continue. * 11-14 December: Esmeraude Live in Shanghai * 13-18 December: The Starlights and the Ayakashi Sisters visit Brussels and Antwerp, Belgium. * 15-18 December: Prof. Tomoe and Esmeraude visit Doha, Qatar. * December: Jurassic World Evolution Live Exhibition in Tokyo. * 18 December: Esmeraude Live in Doha concert. Usagi, Rei, Minako, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Prof. Tomoe and Galaxia attend the concert. * 19-21 December: The Doha entourage visits Istanbul, Cappadocia and Bursa, Turkey. Makoto joins the trip. * 19 December: Board Game Night in Istanbul. * 19-21 December: The Ayakashi Sisters visit New Zealand. * 23-25 December: XoverXmas: Valkyries visit Juban District. ** Valkyries announce their first motion picture: Honkai Impact Episode I: Advent of Valkyries. ** 23 December: Dance with the Vodka Sisters * 26-30 December: Ami, Hotaru and Galaxia visit Bali, Indonesia. * 27-30 December: Tomoe, Ilya and Kaori visit Prague, Czech Republic. * 31 December: Year End Countdown Category:Sailor Shenanigans by KB Fan Fiction